1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable supports, and more particularly pertains to an adjustable scaffold support for use in building construction. Scaffold supports are conventionally formed in an N-frame or a H-frame shaped construction. A plurality of planks are placed in a horizontal orientation between upper horizontal support members of the conventional scaffold supports. In order to increase the elevation of the scaffold, the conventional scaffold support construction requires that additional support members be stacked on top of the existing scaffold supports. This allows the horizontal work platform of the scaffold to be raised only in discreet increments. Additionally, the conventional scaffold supports heretofore utilized do not allow an adjustment of the inclination of the horizontal work platform surface. Finally, the conventional scaffold supports are of a rigid frame construction and require a relatively large amount of space for transportation and storage. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an adjustable scaffold support which is collapsible for convenient storage and includes a pivotal support member to allow adjustment of the inclination of a scaffold work platform surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of adjustable supports are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an adjustable support is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 628,629, which issued to J. Mack on July 11, 1899. This patent discloses an extensible ladder including a pair of pivotally mounted side support members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,641, which issued to G. Reyes on Nov. 27, 1979, discloses a step ladder leg support adapted for pivotal mounting adjacent a top side portion of a ladder and including a ground engaging foot member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,490, which issued to I. Bandy on Mar. 24, 1981, discloses a portable observation stand adapted for attachment to a tree and including a plurality of extensible and pivotal support members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,419, which issued to G. Stoltz on Feb. 11, 1986, discloses a foldable step ladder including a plurality of pivotal cross members forming a X-shaped support brace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,574, which issued to P. Moutot on June 2, 1987, discloses a foldable staircase for attachment to an airplane which includes a plurality of pivotal support members.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to adjustable supports, none of these devices disclose an adjustable scaffold support which is collapsible for compact storage and transportation and allows the inclination of a scaffold work platform to be adjusted. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of an extensible member mounted in a vertical guide and having a pivotal support member secured adjacent a lower end thereof, and including a pair of rectangular channel clamps for engagement with scaffold support members. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of adjustable supports, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such adjustable supports, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.